Dylan vs noboom
Noboom NATHAN You said my channel's dead? It's at its highest peak. Where's your six pack? That's no muscle. You just forget to eat! By the way, your diss track sucked! Next time please switch up that flow. Mine got 2 mil views, yours got one fourth, still living in my shadow! If I'm broke, you're demolished. Quit bringing up your clout! If I picked a name for you it would be clickbait sellout. You claim you're open minded, then tell me I have bad views? Your full name's "Dylan Win," it's too bad you always LOSE. Don't insult my work, you wrote a chorus cause you're lazy. Call me up like "Nate, why do I attract crazy?" Your mood swings kill your channel, dude, that's not an even trade! Better check yourself first before you try to throw shade. Slow down on designer clothes, we know you can't afford 'em. They say your diss track killed me? Guess it must’ve been from boredom. You're funny for six seconds, just a little late for vine. You'll do anything for views! Who writes a make a wish line? Wow. My girl said yikes! Too bad no one gets that joke. Only had one decent line, guess I'll have to call you Poke! Your mistake was talking girls, Mr. always getting stepped on. They use you for a week, then find a new guy at next VIDCON. You think you're spittin' fire? Then why am I still chillin'? Think it's time for me to teach the fans... how to pull a Dylan! Like a girl, fall too fast, trip so hard you crack your back. Can't be single for 5 minutes, you're so insecure it’s whack! MICHAEL What Nathan said was right! Girls are all you ever seek. Slept at my house every breakup, wouldn't leave for three weeks! Yeah you've had some hookups, you don't even gotta bet, but the funny thing right after is they're filled with huge regret! You defend the boys? Bro your diss track was trash! If i called it a she, you'd definitely try to smash. Sorry bro, but it's the truth, did you think I'd go easy? Gotta start stress shopping now, go get another pair of Yeezys! You're a Ricegum wannabe, anything for one more view... Posting Roblox everyday, wishing you were in the crew. TOGETHER Don't say you're not desperate, you stayed with her when she cheated! Fifteen heartbreaks in three years? Sounds like YOU just got defeated Dylan/Hyper LYRICS Clickbait here and clickbait there You play a kids game, now that bars unfair You're the king of the vlogs, now that's a good joke This is the first time, I've seen a king broke Hit me up, wanna film, you know you got no content What's on that dollar bill man, is that your president? Can't tweet, your fans will diss, man you problematic Why you always starting drama, dang it's like automatic had to diss the boys, look at the views, your contents wack Say you always grind, but you can't upload back to back Views going down, man you really need the clout Only wanting views, and that's without a dang doubt Always filming, got no vid, what's your excuse Where's the check, your channel's dead, because you get no views Hit them up for the vlog, man it's pretty funny cuz they're the only reason that you're still making money I be on my lit YouTube ish Your chan is dying, better make a wish or better yet put Preston in it Man your fans, they see right through your tricks Last time, I didn't make a full track You reaching for success like it's a star from the zodiac And your future man dang it's looking bleak Sucks it was high school when you finally hit your peak Anybody ever teach you not to diss a pro looks like I gotta show a frat boy how it goes Did you really have to diss Ant's nose Can only diss his looks, because your views are at a new low How you gonna say that Zack's disliked? At least his girl didn't hit him with a YIKES Didn't have to come for Charlie's voice cracks When you gym everyday but still don't have a 6 pack had to diss the boys, look at the views, your contents wack Say you always grind, you can't upload back to back Views going down, man you really need the clout Only wanting views, and that's without a doubt Always filming, got no vid, what's your excuse Where's the check, your channels dead & that's old news Hit them up for the vlog, man it's pretty funny cuz they're the only reason that you're still making money Category:Rap Battles